Te equivocas, Cullen, la ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga
by Raven Gwyll Aimer
Summary: -Bella, yo... ni siquiera se porque lo hice, ¿sabes? te amo, ahora lo se. Fui un idiota, te necesito, sin ti no puedo ser feliz, amor mio. Perdoname-. -No, Cullen, no me amas, no sabes lo que es el amor, tu felicidad no depende de nada ni nadie, no lo sabes?, ya no hay nada aqui entre nosotros,¿hace cuanto que me tratas como a una extraña? la ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga-.
1. Chapter 1

-Edward mmm no pares ahh….mmmh- los gemidos, susurros y respiraciones agitadas se oían y parecían hacer eco en la mente de aquella muchacha de ojos y cabellos chocolates que observaba como aquellos dos cuerpos se acoplaban con bestialidad en el desierto vestidor. Sus ojos la sorprendieron no derramando ni una lagrima con aquella inaudita escena frente a ella, y su boca tomo vida propia, componiendo una sonrisa torcida, similar a la que aquel chico solía mostrarle, solo que cargada de ironía y oscura satisfacción; si, satisfacción, porque sus lagrimas por aquellas personas habían terminado, y porque descubrió que cualquier amor que hubiese podido sentir se había esfumado junto a las salinas gotas que en algún momento recorrieron sus mejillas sin ser ella capaz de detenerlas. Hoy estaba más segura que nunca de que la decisión tomada era la correcta. Salió de aquel vestidor rápida y silenciosamente, para que ellos no se percataran de su presencia, dando un último vistazo a aquellas dos personas que seguían su violenta danza profana en el sucio suelo, como animales, bruscos y locos por saciar sus prohibidos deseos. Isabella Swan abandono la habitación dejándolos tras de sí, a su novio, Edward Cullen, a quien creyó alguna vez el amor de su vida, y a su mejor amiga Rosalie Hale, a quien siempre había considerado una hermana, aquella que, irónicamente, la abrazaba aquellas noches en que el llanto se apoderaba de ella y, acariciando sus castaños cabellos, le susurraba palabras de aliento y maldecía a Cullen por lastimarla, por engañarla… ¡que increíble y fabulosa actriz! ¿Quién hubiese siquiera podido imaginar que ella era con quien su amor se revolcaba?

Bella se encamino a La Push, con una idea fija en su mente, sonrió feliz al ver aquella pequeña cochera donde desde hace tiempo encontraba tranquilidad, desde la lejanía escuchó el golpeteo de unos platillos, que hizo que corriera para llegar lo más rápido posible a su paraíso personal, porque después de todo ella también tenía un pequeño secreto, y Edward Cullen y Rosalie Hale se iban a enterar de el muy pronto…

Continuara…

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Sé que deje mil cosas a medio camino, y la verdad, no creo que vaya a terminarlas ahora, siento que estoy en otra etapa de mi vida, y mi enfoque sería demasiado diferente. Hasta ahora estuve escribiendo romance, romance y mas romance, ¿cierto? Siento que todo este tiempo estuve escribiendo para Disney, no me malinterpreten, sigo amando mis anteriores historias, solo creo que tal vez siempre he escrito historias que hacen que parezca que la felicidad siempre depende de encontrar un príncipe encantado y ser felices para siempre, llenos de hijos, y no es así, en la vida creo que la mayoría habrá, o va a, besar muchos sapos hasta encontrar a aquella persona especial, y cuando la encuentren, van a notar que posiblemente no sea un Romeo, un Edward Cullen o un Fitzwilliam Darcy, porque nadie es perfecto. Así que quise dedicar un tiempito a esto, a escribir esta mini historia que iré subiendo para recordarles que nadie más que ustedes pueden hacerse felices, porque la felicidad depende de uno mismo, no de los demás.

Sin más, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

P.D.: I'm Back! :D ^^ los extrañaba muchísimo.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡ya llegó por quien lloraban!- medio gritó Bella, a la par que abría la puerta del pequeño cobertizo dramáticamente, mientras levantaba los brazos en pose diva, antes de soltar una risita. Jacob rió y negó con la cabeza, mientras que Leah aprovechó su posición para darle una nalgada a la risueña Bella, juguetonamente.

-Estoy en pareja, pero no estoy muerta- bromeó, atrayendo una nueva tanda de risas.

Así eran ellos, así era Isabella cuando no estaba pretendiendo ser aquella antigua versión de sí misma. Y es que la Bella de hac meses atrás, la tímida, frágil, callada y melancólica muchacha había quedado atrás desde que conoció a Leah en la playa, mientras lloraba y descargaba su dolor, luego de haber visto, por primera vez, a su supuesta mejor amiga tirándose a su novio sobre el escritorio del profesor Banner. Leah solo pasaba por allí, metida en sus propios pensamientos, rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en cómo confesarle a su nuevo novio que era bisexual.

Jacob era realmente cerrado con el tema, y a ella le aterraba que la rechazara por eso, que le diera asco la idea de que ella haya tenido anteriormente una pareja de su mismo sexo; fue entonces cuando oyó esos hipidos y sollozos apagados, y vió por primera vez a Bella, con sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto y su carita pálida. Hablaron hasta que el sol se fue y lo reemplazo la luna. Dos desconocidas desahogaron sus problemas, y se dieron consejos, porque a veces es más fácil hablar con un extraño, tal vez porque así, si nos juzgan no nos duele tanto.

Al día siguiente, como si de un acuerdo silencioso se tratara, ambas volvieron a encontrarse allí.

Leah estaba feliz de encontrar una confidente que parecía sentirse cómoda con su orientación sexual, ya que sus antiguas amigas la habían dejado de lado nada más enterarse, es ya sabido que en un pueblo tan pequeño y tan alejado de todo, los prejuicios siguen siendo fuertes al respecto. Bella, por su parte, sentía que Leah le ofrecía esa amistad sincera que ella había malinterpretado en Rose, en aquella ocasión, cuando la chica más popular del instituto se le acercó y la invitó a almorzar con ella, había visto lo que había deseado ver, cada detalle "amable" de la rubia había sido para alguien tan solitaria y tímida como Bella, una prueba de confianza y amistad; pero ahora sabia que nunca había sido así, aunque ignoraba el porqué de tan cruel juego donde ella había sido el juguete. Sin embargo, cuando veía a Leah, si podía ver esa amistad real y duradera, de esas que no nacen en el mejor momento, sino que por el contrario, nace entre las lágrimas.

Así transcurrió una semana, y Bella acompaño a Leah a una cafetería, donde esta había citado a Jake, su novio, para al fin contarle ese pequeño detalle de ella que él desconocía, le había pedido a Isabella que la acompañara, pues temía no encontrar su voz, y necesitaba todo el apoyo posible.

Al final, las cosas salieron muy bien, y tal como había predicho Bella, Jacob amaba con locura a Leah y aquel minúsculo detalle no pudo importarle menos. Fue en esa ocasión en la que el e Isabella se vieron por primera vez, tomándose confianza rápidamente, lo que nos devuelve al presente, 6 meses después de aquello, allí estaban los tres, Jacob se hallaba tras una batería que había estado sonando hace apenas momentos, mientras que Leah permanecía recostada en un viejo sofá, abrazando su bajo como si fuera un bebé, mientras Bella, o mejor dicho Is, como sus amigos la llamaban, afinaba su guitarra con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Pensar que lo que había comenzado como un simple desahogo, ahora se había convertido en el sueño de los tres, sueño que gracias a Adeline Records estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

Pero ahora se preparaban para su primer y último recital en Forks, Jake y Leah habían estado de acuerdo en presentarse junto a ella en el festival escolar, además, ELLOS debían escuchar las canciones que habían inspirado, sería su gran salida triunfal de aquél pueblo.

Continuará…

Hoy estoy inspirada le voy dejando de a pedacitos lo que puedo ir escribiendo, no creo que esta historia pase de dos capítulos más, por si se lo estaban preguntando n.n

¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

El molesto sonido del despertador saco a una castaña de su apacible descanso. Ella estiro su mano y apagó la ruidosa alarma, talló sus ojos mientras se incorporaba y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, una vez frente al espejo, devolviéndose la mirada, recordó que al dia siguiente estaría sobre aquel escenario del viejo instituto, lista para descubrir todo eso que hace meses callaba, hacer catarsis, y salir con paso triunfante hacia la vida fuera de aquel pueblito, buscando nuevas emociones, propias de la nueva Bella; y fueron esos pensamientos la que la ayudaron a dulcificar su ahora rebelde mirada, y practicar su sonrisa en el espejo, amoldándose a su papel, por un dia mas. Se baño como cada mañana, se colocó el mismo tipo de ropa discreta de siempre, unos jeans desgastados que le iban un poco anchos y estuvo a punto de ponerse la camiseta azul que Edward una vez había mencionado que tanto le gustaba.

Pocos minutos después Isabella Swan salía de su casa, con sus jeans y una camisa amarilla que en nada le favorecía, una manzana por desayuno y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, Edward odiaba el amarillo.

Ese dia decidió caminar, y a su paso fue dejando pequeños jirones de tela azul; la verdad nunca le había gustado esa estúpida camiseta, y si la había utilizado en mas de una ocasión, fue por complacer a su novio. Si lo pensaba bien, había hecho y dejado de hacer tantas cosas por el, que había perdido la cuenta, ahora se avergonzaba de su propia falta de carácter, "nunca mas" se juró a si misma mientras divisaba al fin el instituto.

Ni bien cruzo la puerta de entrada, una mano aferro su cadera, haciéndola girar, y los labios de Edward se estamparon contra los suyos. Isabella solo mantuvo su boca cerrada, impidiendo el paso de su lengua, mientras sentía su estomago revolverse. Ese chico que la besaba casi como si la deseara realmente, que en el pasado había sido el protagonista de todas sus fantasias, ahora solo le producía una intensa repulsión.

-Hola, nena, ¿me extrañaste?- dijo, mostrándole esa sonrisa torcida que solia ser su favorita y ahora solo le provocaba deseos de borrársela a puñetazos. Claro, el nunca decía que la había extrañado, el siempre preguntaba si ella le había extrañado.

-Claro que si, mi amor, me moria por verte- dijo Bella, con voz dulce, sonriéndole mientras continuaban caminando hacia su clase. "Solo espera un dia mas Cullen, porque ésta fue la ultima vez que me usas para inflar tu ego" pensó ella antes de soportar una vez mas el roce de aquellos infieles labios sobre los suyos y entrar a su clase, una que por suerte no compartían…

Continuará…

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios ^^

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin las clases terminaron, y Bella se apresuró a salir de aquel edificio, dispuesta a no encontrarse ni a Edward ni a Rose, a quien había tenido que soportar en el almuerzo, mientras ahora ambas fingían la mejor amistad de todos los tiempos. "No por mucho" se tranquilizó a sí misma la castaña, releyendo el mensaje de texto que Leah le había enviado durante su última clase. Le pedía que se encontrara con ella en la misma cafetería del centro comercial de siempre, así que Isabella se montó en su camioneta y comenzó su largo camino hacia Port Ángeles.

En el camino comenzó a recordar todo lo que había cambiado en ese último medio año, la forma en que descubrió la mentira que vivía cada día, creyendo en el amor que el chico de broníceos cabellos decía profesarle, descubriendo que su mejor amiga no era más que una mujer cruel, que encontraba cínica diversión en su sufrimiento, pero descubriendo también que ahí fuera había personas maravillosas, personas dispuestas siempre a ayudarla, consolarla, y sobre todo, a permanecer junto a ella incondicionalmente.

Recordó también sus primeros pasos en la música, ayudada por sus amigos, quienes ya se manejaban con cierta experticia; la primera vez que, avergonzada, les enseñó sus canciones; su primera vez sobre un escenario, la maravillosa sensación de los gritos, vitoreos y aplausos del público; cuando Charlie se enteró de todo con respecto a Rosalie y Edward, y su final resignación a participar en el plan de Bella (aunque su primer pensamiento hubiese sido ir y pulverizar los huesos de aquel desgraciado infiel a fuerza de golpes y disparos, por haber dañado a su pequeña niña);la recomendación de Emmet, el dueño del bar en Port Ángeles en el que solían tocar, para que fuesen a una batalla de bandas en Silicon Valley; la conveniente falta de interés en Isabella, por parte de Edward, que permitió que este último no hiciera ningún comentario cuando ella le dijo que haría un viaje relámpago para "visitar a una tía"; el nerviosismo que compartían los tres cuando iban a tocar en aquel concurso, que finalmente ganaron; su regreso junto a los chicos, y la narración de sus aventuras a Charlie, que no podía ocultar el orgullo que sentía por su pequeña rockera y su próximo CD.

Sus recuerdos se interrumpieron al ver al fin el centro comercial, divisó un lugar en donde aparcarse, descendió torpemente de la monstruosa camioneta y cruzó la calle hacia la cafetería en la que habitualmente Leah y Jake la esperaban. Sin embargo, al entrar, solo vio a Leah, esperándola con una humeante taza de café frente a ella.

-¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, Leah, ¿Dónde está Jake?- dijo la chica de ojos chocolates, mientras depositaba un beso amistoso en la mejilla de su amiga, y tomaba asiento frente a ésta.

-¡Hey, Is! Que tal todo? Jake no vendrá con nosotras hoy- una sonrisa malévola se plantó en la cara de Leah- Hoy es un día de chicas, y teniendo en cuenta el día que es mañana, vamos a hacer que tu exterior tenga algo que ver con la rebelde que hay en ti, ¿estás lista?- le guiñó un ojo.

-No- dijo la castaña, mirándola con miedo y diversión a la vez- ¿sabes que a veces me das miedo?-.

-es bueno saberlo- se rió la pelinegra, mientras se levantaba, dejando algunos dólares como propina- andando-.

Las horas transcurrieron velozmente, entre tiendas, spas, manicura y finalmente, peluquería, dejando a dos renovadas, sexys y totalmente diferentes chicas.

Ya que era demasiado tarde y Leah no tenía como regresar a su casa en La Push, Isabella la invitó a dormir a su casa. Una vez llegaron, ambas subieron a la habitación de la castaña y se desplomaron en la cama, durmiéndose al instante, demasiado agotadas por el ajetreado día, que había valido la pena por completo.

¡Hola! Aquí una nueva pequeña entrega ^^

Ya mismo me pongo a trabajar en el próximo capítulo, les deje con la intriga sobre el nuevo aspecto de Bella y Leah, así se enteran junto a Charlie y Jake :P ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Pequeño aviso: Tengan preparada la canción "I can do better" de Avril Lavigne para escucharla cuando Bella toque su canción, de verdad que le agrega mucho al capitulo, sin nada mas que decir, ¡espero que lo difruten! ^^

-Is… B…Bells…Belly…- los intentos de Leah por despertar a Bella eran totalmente infructuosos, y la paciencia se iba acabando- ISABELLA LEVANTA TU PEREZOSO TRASERO PERO YA!- el grito de la morena había hecho vibrar los vidrios de la ventana, y había logrado que, en un movimiento brusco, la castaña terminara en el piso de su habitación, enredada en las mantas.

-Leah! Te parecen formas de levantar a alguien?!- se quejó, Isabella, lanzándole una almohada a su amiga, que se reia a carcajadas, viendo como intentaba pararse del suelo.

Luego comenzó el desastre, mientras ambas adolescentes se preparaban para ir al festival escolar. Solo tenían que vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse, Jake se ocuparía de los instrumentos, amplificadores y demás, llevándolos hasta el instituto con antelación.

La ropa iba de lado a lado, y entre las planchitas para el pelo, bucleras, y grititos y risas, las chicas estuvieron listas justo a tiempo.

-JAKE YA ESTA AQUÍ- grito Charlie desde la planta baja.

-YA BAJAMOS- contesto Isabella, dándose una ultima capa de rímel en sus largas pestañas, bajo la divertida mirada de su amiga.

Ambas trotaron escaleras abajo segundos después, y allí estaban esperándolas. Jacob sintió que su mandibula se iba hasta el piso al ver a la preciosa morena que tenia frente a si. Se acerco a Leah sin perder detalle, el cabello negro azabache de ésta ahora tenia un reflejo azulado en la luz, y estaba completamente lacio, haciendo que llegase hasta medio muslo, al igual que Bella, tenia los ojos fuertemente delineados, y con las pestañas imposiblemente largas, su boca tenia un tono terra apenas mas oscuro que su piel, con mucho gloss, haciendo que sus labios se vean excepcionalmente carnosos. Llevaba unos jeans a la cadera, ajustados y rasgados, borcegos militares, un top de strapless rojo y unas gruesas cintas de cuero negro cruzaban desde sus hombros hasta el lado opuesto de su cadera.

-te… te ves tan…- la cara de estupefacción satisfactoria, le dijo a Leah todo lo que quería oir.

-Jake, mi amor, tu siempre tan elocuente- se burlo, antes de pegarse a el y besarlo, levemente.

Mientras tanto, Charlie intentaba ocultar su emoción al ver a su hija hecha toda una mujer, y una muy hermosa, su atuendo, tal vez demasiado sexy para tener la aprobación paternal, denotaba, sin embargo, mucha confianza, y la forma en que ella llevaba su nuevo look, lo dejo intensamente orgulloso de su pequeña niña adulta.

De camino al instituto, Bella le envio a Edward y a Rose un mensaje, diciendo que se encontraba algo enferma y no asistiría al festival. Todo era parte del plan, por supuesto, necesitaba que cuando fuese el momento, ambos estuvieran juntos entre el publico.

Sin embargo, al poco rato, un mensaje de texto de Edward la descolocó, el mensaje decía "de nuevo enferma, amor? Esperame que voy de camino a tu casa, pasemos el dia juntos, te extraña y te ama, Edward" ¿desde cuando el se preocupaba de su salud y quería pasar tiempo con ella? "te extraña y te ama" que cinismo, le asqueo profundamente, pero le contesto con la misma firma, tras tranquilizarle y pedirle que no fuera a su casa, que fuera al festival, ya que ella dormiría todo el dia y luego quería que el le contara todo lo interesante que sucediera. Leah solto una risita al leer ese mensaje, si que iban a pasar cosas interesantes, podían apostarlo.

Asi, llegaron al instituto, y fueron directo hacia la entrada trasera, a prepararse para el show, un par de números estuvieron antes que ellos, algunos buenos, otros penosos, y al fin les toco subir al escenario.

Edward se encontraba abrazando a Rosalie, aprovechando que en el mar de gente congregada alrededor del escenario, nadie lo notaria, parecía que la suerte lo favorecía, con Isabella enferma, ese dia no iba a ser un aburrimiento mortal. Admitia que sentía algo por ella, claro que si, pero es que un hombre como el no podía estar solo con alguien como Bella, ella era la dulzura, el amor y la devoción que necesitaba en su vida, pero Rosalie, Rosalie era la lujuria pura, con ella podía saciarse cuando lo deseara, sin tonterías de por medio, bueno, Rosalie y Tanya y Kate y unas cuantas mas. Aunque Rose a veces podía ser tan inocente como Bella, creyendo que ella era la única con la que el engañaba a su querida novia, solo era una mas.

Estaba pensando donde podría llevar a Rosalie para conseguir algo de diversión luego de que aquel festival terminara, cuando las luces se volvieron lilas, violetas y rojas, y el humo comenzó a llenar el escenario, la gente explotó en gritos, llamando la atención de Edward, si mal no recordaba ahora venia una banda que al parecer había conseguido un contrato discográfico. El siempre había querido ser músico, pero nunca había encontrado nadie decente con quien formar un grupo, asi que ya veria de que iban esos niños, si eran buenos, tal vez les ofreciera ser su tecladista o algo asi.

El telon termino de abrirse, y lo primero que vio fue una silueta de una chica, que por lo poco que veía, no estaba nada mal, a medida que el humo del hielo seco se iba disipando de a poco, pudo notar que la chica en cuestión tenia un cabello casi negro, pero no… no era negro era un extraño tono morado, casi negro, que aunque excéntrico, le sentaba de maravilla con su palida piel, su rostro no podía verse bien por el juego de luces y el humo que aun la merodeaba, pero llevaba un top de un solo tirante ancho, en color vino, un collar lleno de tachas puntiagudas, un extremadamente pequeño minishort de cuero y unas botas de cuero acordonadas hasta las rodillas, de taco aguja, su cabello larguísimo, finalizaba en caireles hasta su espalda baja, y se mecia suavemente, con sus minimos movimientos, al fin pudo ver un poco mas de su rostro, sus ojos eran azules, casi fosforescentes, y Edward supo de inmediato que eran lentes de contacto, parte del show, llevaba los ojos realmente enmarcados en negro y violeta, esfumados, uno de ellos cubierto por un desmechado flequillo al costado, y sus labios de un rosa natural, con gloss, esa boca, esa sonrisa burlona que le dedicaba al publico esa chica… Edward sintió como su erección crecia en sus pantalones, definitivamente, tenia que conocer mas personalmente a esa mujer sobre el escenario, pensó.

Y fue en ese momento en el que ella habló por primera vez

-¡Que hay, Forks?! Nosotros somos Phoenix Tears y vamos a dedicarle esta canción al capitán Edward Cullen- esa voz, esos ojos que lo miraban con burla y odio… Bella. Edward no podía reaccionar- esto es "I can do better".

El redoble de la batería fue rápidamente seguido por la guitarra y a continuación la voz de su Bella, como nunca la había oído.

**I didn't give a damn what you say to me (Me importa un bledo lo que digas de mi)  
I don't really care what you think of me (realmente no importa lo que pienses de mi)  
Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe (cada vez que lo piensas no te lo crees)  
There's nothing you could say that would hurt me (no hay nada que puedas decir que vaya a dolerme)  
**  
**I'm better off without you anyway (estoy mejor sin ti de todos modos)  
I thought it would be hard but I'm OK (pense que seria dificil, pero estoy bien)  
I don't need you if you're gonna be that way (no te necesito si va a ser de esta manera)  
Because with me, it's all or nothing (porque conmigo es todo o nada)  
**

Bella clavó sus ojos en Edward que aun permanecía petrificado en su sitio, sin saber que hacer. Cuando este pensó que no podía ser peor, el proyector que estaba tras la banda, comenzó a funcionar, y en el miles de imágenes de el con las hermanas Denali comenzaron a pasar, una tras otra.

-esa va de mi parte, Cullen- Gritó tras la batería Jake, mientras Bella también veía las imágenes, sorprendida por eso que no era parte del espectáculo, pero le guiño el ojo a Jake, que se rio, el publico estaba como loco, ¡eso si que era un show! Y Edward solo quería morirse, pero en el fondo sabia que merecía todo eso, se sorprendió de que en ninguna fotografía con Rosalie, seria el caso que esa perra iba a tener suerte. Bella tomo aire y le apunto con el dedo al continuar la canción, haciendo que todos a su alrededor comenzaran a reir.

**I'm sick of this shit, don't deny (Estoy harta de tu mierda, no lo niegues)  
You're a waste of time (eres un desperdicio de tiempo)  
I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why (estoy harta de tu mierda, no preguntes porqué)**

Al decir el ultimo verso, señalo la pantalla tras de si. Edward fue consciente de una lagrima que se deslizo por su mejilla, ¿estaba llorando por Bella?

**I hate you now (Ahora te odio)  
So go away from me (Asi que alejate de mi)  
You're gone, so long (Estas fuera, desde hace tanto)  
I can do better, I can do better (puedo hacerlo mejor, puedo hacerlo mejor)  
Hey, hey you (hey, hey tu)  
I found myself again (me reencontre a mi misma)  
That's why you're gone (es por eso que estas fuera)  
I can do better, I can do better (puedo hacerlo mejor, puedo hacerlo mejor)  
**  
**You're so full of shit (estas tan lleno de mierda)  
I can't 'stand the way you act (no puedo entender tu manera de actuar)  
I just can't comprehend (simplemente no lo comprendo)  
I don't think that you can handle it (no creo que puedas manejarlo)  
I'm way over, over it (yo estoy muy por encima de todo eso)**

I will drink as much lemoncello as I can (voy a tomar tanto lemocello como pueda)  
And I'll do again and again (y lo hare una y otra vez)  
I don't really care what you have to say (no me importa lo que tengas para decir)  
Cause you know, you know you're nothing (porque, ¿sabes? tu sabes que no eres nada)

A este punto Edward estaba ya contra el escenario, y Bella acerco su rostro al de el,estaban casi nariz con nariz cuando ella lo miro extasiada, feliz, y burlandose de el pronuncio lentamente "**you're nothing**"

**(I'm so sick) (estoy tan harta)  
I'm sick of your shit, don't deny (estoy harta de tu mierda, no lo niegues)  
You're a waste of time (eres un desperdicio de tiempo)  
I'm sick of your shit, don't ask why (estoy harta de tu mierda, no preguntes el porqué)**

I hate you now (Ahora te odio)  
So go away from me (Asi que alejate de mi)  
You're gone, so long (Estas fuera, desde hace tanto)  
I can do better, I can do better (puedo hacerlo mejor, puedo hacerlo mejor)  
Hey, hey you (hey, hey tu)  
I found myself again (me reencontre a mi misma)  
That's why you're gone (es por eso que estas fuera)  
I can do better, I can do better (puedo hacerlo mejor, puedo hacerlo mejor)

What'd you say (¿que dices?)  
**I told you so (yo te lo dije)  
You know that (¿lo sabias?)  
Cause I always know (porque yo siempre lo supe)  
Get outta my face (fuera de mi vista)  
Hey hey (hey hey)  
You're not my taste (no eres mi tipo)  
Hey hey (hey, hey)  
I am so (estoy tan)  
Sick of you (harta de ti)  
You're on my nerves (me estresas)  
I want to puke (me haces querer vomitar)  
Get outta my face (fuera de mi vista)  
Hey hey (hey hey)  
You're not my taste (no eres mi tipo)  
Hey hey (hey, hey)**

**Hey hey (hey, hey)**

**Hey hey (hey, hey)**

I hate you now (Ahora te odio)  
So go away from me (Asi que alejate de mi)  
You're gone, so long (Estas fuera, desde hace tanto)  
I can do better, I can do better (puedo hacerlo mejor, puedo hacerlo mejor)  
Hey, hey you (hey, hey tu)  
I found myself again (me reencontré a mi misma)  
That's why you're gone (es por eso que estas fuera)  
I can do better, I can do better (puedo hacerlo mejor, puedo hacerlo mejor)

I hate you now (Ahora te odio)  
So go away from me (Asi que alejate de mi)  
You're gone, so long (Estas fuera, desde hace tanto)  
I can do better, I can do better (puedo hacerlo mejor, puedo hacerlo mejor)  
Hey, hey you (hey, hey tu)  
I found myself again (me reencontre a mi misma)  
That's why you're gone (es por eso que estas fuera)  
I can do better, I can do better (puedo hacerlo mejor, puedo hacerlo mejor)

la cancion terminó y la gente gritaba, reia y vitoreaba a la banda, mientras se burlaban de Edward, nadie pudo anticipar que Edward treparia el escenario, quedando cara a cara con Isabella…

Continuara….

¡Holaaaaaaa! Como están? Espero que bien! :D aca Bella se desahogo con su primera canción, ¿que pasara ahora? Espero que les guste el cap. Y no olviden déjarme sus comentarios, que siempre tengo en cuenta y de verdad, me hacen muy muy super feliz y son mi motor para seguir escribiendo cosas nuevas e inspirarme, de verdad ^^

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

Pequeño aviso: Tengan preparada la canción "Ignorance" y" Misery Business" de Paramore para escucharla cuando Bella toque sus canciones, de verdad que le agrega mucho al capítulo, sin nada más que decir, ¡espero que lo disfruten! ^^

P.D: viste NBellaCullen? Acertaste con 2 jeje :)

-Bella…-Edward comenzó a sentirse realmente nervioso, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, ni el mismo entendía la razón, solo sabía que hasta esa mañana Bella había sido suya, y solo suya, y no iba a permitir que se marchara de su vida, ¿orgullo, tal vez?, ¿el deseo que había despertado esta nueva versión de ella? No, no era eso. Edward comprendió que la amaba, a su manera, retorcida y egoísta, el amaba a aquella chica que lo miraba con todo el odio que el merecía, pero a Edward le asustaba amar, porque amar a alguien es darle el poder para destruirte, y confiar en que no lo hará, y el no quiso arriesgarse, y se lo negó a sí mismo, y también a Bella, era un amor que nunca aprendió a expresarse, y que tal vez, no aprendiera nunca.

-baja del escenario, Cullen, arruinas mi show- la voz fría de Isabella fueron como agujas de hielo que perforaron su egoísta corazón.

-Bella, yo... –Edward cayó de rodillas frente a ella, y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, causando la burla del público, pero a él no le importo, por primera vez, no le importo lo que los demás creyeran, solo presto atención a la chica de violetas cabellos que estaba frente a sí, con esa mirada inescrutable, lástima que ya fuera demasiado tarde para todo -ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, ¿sabes? te amo, ahora lo sé. Fui un idiota, te necesito, sin ti no puedo ser feliz, amor mío. Perdóname, te lo suplico- le pareció ver un rastro de compasión tras aquellos artificiales ojos, y eso le dio esperanzas, unas que murieron pronto.

-No, Cullen, no me amas- su mano se poso en el hombro de aquel chico que alguna vez amó, porque ella si tuvo la fuerza para darle el poder de destruirla, y le entrego su confianza en que él no lo haría, lástima que él no honró ni supo apreciar esos obsequios. Su dedo índice se poso sobre los labios de Edward cuando éste intento rebatirle -no sabes lo que es el amor, tu felicidad no depende de nada ni nadie,¿ no lo sabes?, ya no hay nada aquí entre nosotros, ¿hace cuanto que me tratas como a una extraña?- ella suspiró, dándole una sonrisa fugaz a Jacob, haciendo que los celos de Edward despertaran. Con sus ojos nuevamente conectadas a las gemas esmeraldas inundadas de lagrimas, al micrófono, Bella continuó -la ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga- hizo que él se levantara, y sin previo aviso le dio un pequeño empujón, dejando que cayera del escenario, y el publico lo recibiese. Le sujetaron apenas, para que la caída no acabase en desastre, y pronto le dejaron chocar contra el piso. Sobre el escenario, las luces se habían vuelto locas, y Bella agitaba su larga melena frenéticamente.

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me (si soy una mala persona, no te gusto)  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way (bueno, supongo que hare mi propio camino)  
It's a circle, a mean cycle (es un circulo, un circulo vicioso)  
I can't excite you anymore (no puedo excitarte mas)  
Where's your gavel? ****Your jury? (¿dónde está tu martillo? ¿tu jurado?)  
What's my offense this time? (¿cual es mi ofensa esta vez?)  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me (tu no eres un juez, pero si vas a juzgarme)  
Well sentence me to another life. ****(mejor sentenciame a otra vida)**

Bella miraba al público en general, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en las hermanas Denali, en Alice Brandon, vamos, en todas esas personas que por ser populares habían creído que podían hacerle la vida imposible. A continuación sus ojos se conectaron a los de Edward una vez más, que ya recuperado, se había levantado del suelo y la miraba, tal vez aun aguardando un milagro.****

Don't wanna hear your sad songs (No quiero oir tus tristes canciones)  
I don't wanna feel your pain (no quiero sentir tu dolor)  
When you swear it's all my fault (cuando juras que todo es mi culpa)  
Cause you know we're not the same (porque sabes que no somos iguales)  
No, we're not the same (no, no somos iguales)  
No, well, we're not the same (no, bueno, no somos iguales)  


Bella le hizo una imperceptible seña a Jake y Leah, ellos sabían lo que debían hacer, aun no era tiempo. Saltaron la estrofa, colocando un solo de bajo en su lugar, y la canción continuó.

**Well, you treat me just like another stranger (Bueno, me tratas como a otra extraña)  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir (bueno, es un placer conocerle, señor)  
I guess I'll go, (creo que me voy)  
I best be on my way out (es mejor que siga mi propio camino)**

Well, you treat me just like another stranger (Bueno, me tratas como a otra extraña)  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir (bueno, es un placer conocerle, señor)  
I guess I'll go, (creo que me voy)  
I best be on my way out (es mejor que siga mi propio camino)

Ignorance is your new best friend, (la ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga)  
Ignorance is your new best friend (la ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga)

This is the best thing that could've happened; (esto es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado)  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it (un poco mas y no lo hubiera soportado)  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture (esto no es una Guerra, no es un arrebato)  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it (solo soy una persona, pero tu no puedes aceptarlo)  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me (los mismos trucos que alguna vez me engañaron)  
They won't get you anywhere (no van a llevarte a ningún lado)  
I'm not the same kid from your memory (no soy la misma niña de tus recuerdos)  
Well, now I can fend for myself (ahora puedo defenderme por mi misma)  


La canción continuaba, hasta que llegaron a las últimas estrofas. Hacia el final de la canción, Rosalie estaba justo frente al escenario, intentando interpretar el papel de mejor amiga orgullosa, Isabella tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no mirarla con rencor, "no aun" se repitió.****

**Ignorance is your new best friend, (la ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga)  
Ignorance is your new best friend. ****(la ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga)  
Ignorance is your new best friend, (la ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga)  
Ignorance is your new best friend. (la ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga)**

Well, you treat me just like another stranger (Bueno, me tratas como a otra extraña)  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir (bueno, es un placer conocerle, señor)  
I guess I'll go, (creo que me voy)  
I best be on my way out (es mejor que siga mi propio camino)

you treat me just like another stranger (me tratas como a otra extraña)  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir (bueno, es un placer conocerle, señor)  
I guess I'll go, (creo que me voy)  
I best be on my way out (es mejor que siga mi propio camino)  


Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Bella, feliz y sorprendida por aquel reconocimiento, retiro su vista de su ahora ex novio, y miro a su público, hizo una graciosa reverencia, antes de guiñarles un ojo y sonreír burlonamente de costado, era su nueva marca, y la gente parecía adorarla. Los silbidos no se hicieron esperar, y entre esos chicos, vio a muchos de sus compañeros, amigos y enemigos.

-gracias- Bella intento aplacar los gritos antes de continuar- gracias- repitió, mientras los abarcaba a todos con un movimiento de su mano- Gracias por el apoyo que estamos sintiendo de su parte ¡son un público excelente!- los aplausos y chillidos no se hicieron esperar- pero ahora, quiero tocar una canción, muy muy especial, que escribí pensando en mi mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale- señalo a Rose, que dio unos saltitos, Isabella le acerco el micrófono, ya que parecía morir por atención.

-Oh, Bella, ¡gracias! No puedo creer que escribieras una canción para mí- si la ex castaña no hubiese sabido la clase de hipócrita que la rubia era, hasta hubiese podido creer que estaba realmente emocionada- quiero que sepas que me alegra que al fin te hayas deshecho de Cullen, siempre te dije que no era bueno para ti, ese bastardo- Isabella le sonrió, antes de quitarle el micrófono

-sí, es muy muy cierto, ¿cuántas noches en vela calmaste mi llanto, y maldijiste a Edward Cullen por dañarme? ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que lo dejara?- Rosalie asentía, con una sonrisa, ya podía verse salir victoriosa, pudo ver a Edward mirarla enfurecido, pero no le importo, si él se atrevía a dejarla en evidencia, ella lo negaría todo y nadie le creería, Isabella podría estar a punto de hacerse famosa, y sería su boleto fuera de ese estúpido pueblo, aprovecharía al máximo esa oportunidad –ven, Rose, acompáñame- la rubia tomo la mano que Bella le tendía para subir al escenario, y apoyo su pie en el escenario, dispuesta a trepar a él, los acordes comenzaron a sonar en el bajo, seguido de la batería y fue entonces que sintió la mano que la sostenía soltarla, Rose gritó, al sentir como su trasero chocaba contra el piso, y miro hacia arriba, queriendo recriminarle a su supuesta amiga, pero esta la miraba con rencor y burla, mientras posicionaba sus manos en la guitarra, y comenzaba a cantar.

**I'm in the business of misery, (Estoy en el negocio de la miseria)  
Let's take it from the top. (comencemos desde el principio)  
She's got a body like an hourglass, that's ticking like a clock. ****(ella tiene el cuerpo como un reloj de arena, y está haciendo "tic" como un reloj)**

Bella la miro burlona y abrió sus ojos lo más posible, mientras le daba golpecitos a su muñeca, logrando risas del público y una mirada de odio por parte de Rosalie.

******It's a matter of time before we all run out, (es cuestion de tiempo hasta que estemos todos fuera)  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. ****(Cuando crei que el era mio, ella lo atrapo por la boca)**

Una nueva proyección mostraba esta vez, fotos de la rubia junto a Edward, desnudos, en poses comprometedoras y en distintos lugares del colegio. Rosalie comenzó a llorar, pero no eran lagrimas de arrepentimiento, eran lagrimas de odio, de frustración, de humillación, pero nunca de arrepentimiento. Intento irse, pero la gente, sus mismos compañeros que antes la adoraban por ser tan hermosa y popular, se burlaban de ella y le impedían el paso, no dejándole más opción que seguir ahí, frente al escenario, observando su castigo y humillación pública.****

**I waited six* long months, (espere seis* largos meses)  
She finally set him free. (ella finalmente lo dejo)  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. (le dije, no puedo mentir, que el era el unico para mi)  
Two weeks and we caught on fire, (dos semanas y nos volvimos fuego)  
She's got it out for me, (ella lo dejo preparado)  
But I wear the biggest smile. (pero yo tengo la sonrisa mas ancha)**

Whoa, I never meant to brag (whoa nunca me quise regodear)  
But I got him where I want him now. (pero ahora lo tengo donde queria)  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag (whoa nunca me quise regodear)  
To steal it all away from you now. (por robartelo todo ahora)  
But God does it feel so good, (pero Dios! Se siente tan bien)  
Cause I got him where I want him now. (porque ahora lo tengo donde quiero)  
And if you could then you know you would. **(y si tu pudieras, sabes que lo harias)  
Cause God it just feels so... (porque Dios! Se siente tan bien…  
It just feels so good. (simplemente se siente tan bien)  
**

Bella se permitió soltar una pequeña risa entre las estrofas, sus ojos iban de Edward a Rosalie, una enfurecida, el otro profundamente arrepentido, pero de algún modo, agradecido por ese castigo, le alegraba saber que Rosalie ya no estaría cerca de Isabella, porque sabía que solo le traería dolor, y ahora podía estar tranquilo, ella se había deshecho de los dos, iba a ser feliz, alguien iba a merecerla.

******Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. ****(las segundas oportunidades no importan, las personas nunca cambian)  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.(una vez puta, no eres nada mas, lo siento pero eso no cambiará)**

Al decirlo, se acerco hacia la rubia con un pequeño pucherito burlón, y esta intentó atraparla por los cabellos, pero Bella fue más rápida, y se alejó mirándola con superioridad.

******And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. (y acerca del perdon, se supone que lo hariamos)  
I'm sorry honey, but I´ll pass up, now look this way. (lo siento, cariño, pero yo paso, ahora miralo de esta manera:)  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you. ****(bueno, hay un millon de otras chicas que hacen lo mismo que tu)  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who (haciendose las inocentes lo mas que pueden para llegar a ¿quien?)  
****They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right. ****(A lo que quieren y lo que les gusta, es facil si lo haces bien)  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! ****(pero me niego, me niego, me niego!)**

Whoa, I never meant to brag (whoa nunca me quise regodear)  
But I got him where I want him now. (pero ahora lo tengo donde queria)  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag (whoa nunca me quise regodear)  
To steal it all away from you now. (por robartelo todo ahora)  
But God does it feel so good, (pero Dios! Se siente tan bien)  
Cause I got him where I want him now. (porque ahora lo tengo donde quiero)  
And if you could then you know you would. **(y si tu pudieras, sabes que lo harias)  
Cause God it just feels so... (porque Dios! Se siente tan bien…)  
It just feels so good. (simplemente se siente tan bien)**

I watched his wildest dreams come true (vi sus mas salvajes sueños hacerse realidad)  
And not one of them involving you (y en ninguno de ellos estabas tu)  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true (solo mira como mis mas salvajes sueños se hacen realidad)  
Not one of them involving... **(en ninguno de ellos está…)**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag (whoa nunca me quise regodear)  
But I got him where I want him now. (pero ahora lo tengo donde queria)**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag (whoa nunca me quise regodear)  
But I got him where I want him now. (pero ahora lo tengo donde queria)  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag (whoa nunca me quise regodear)  
To steal it all away from you now. (por robartelo todo ahora)  
But God does it feel so good, (pero Dios! Se siente tan bien)  
Cause I got him where I want him now. (porque ahora lo tengo donde quiero)  
And if you could then you know you would. ****(y si tu pudieras, sabes que lo harias)  
Cause God it just feels so... (porque Dios! Se siente tan bien…  
It just feels so good. (simplemente se siente tan bien)  
**

La canción termino, y el primero en aplaudir y vitorear a aquella valiente chica que peleaba contra sus demonios sobre el escenario, fue Edward Cullen…

¡Holaaaaaa! ¿Cómo van? Espero que bien! :) Bueno, este fue el ultimo capitulo, la próxima el epilogo y ya, espero que les haya gustado n.n

Y que dicen? ¿ Me merezco un review? *-*

¡Saludos!

*la canción originalmente dice ocho largos meses, pero lo cambie, para que coincidiera con la historia.


	7. Chapter 7

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch (Sabes que soy una perra desquiciada)**

**I do what I want when I feel like it (hago lo que quiero, cuando lo siento)**

**All I wanna do is lose control (todo lo que quiero hacer es perder el control)**

**But you don't really give a shit (pero tu realmente no das una mierda)**

**you don't let it go let it go with it (no lo dejas ir, dejalo ir con todo)**

**cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll (porque eres un jodidamente loco rock 'n' roll)**

**you said hey (dijiste "hey)**

**what's your name (como te llamas")**

**it took one look (tomo un vistazo)**

**and now I'm not the same (y ya no soy la misma)**

**yeah you said hey (see, dijiste "hey")**

**and since that day (y desde ese dia ya no soy la misma)**

**you stole my heart (robaste mi corazon)**

**and you're the one to blame (y eres el unico culpable)**

**Yeah **

**and that's why I smile(y es por eso que sonrio)**

**It's been a while (ha pasado un rato)**

**since every day and everything has (desde que cada dia y todas las cosas se han)**

**felt this right (sentido tan bien) **

**and now you're turning all around (y ahora tu giras a mi alrededor)**

**and suddenly you're all I need (y de pronto eres todo lo que necesito)**

**The reason why I smile (la razon por la que sonrio) **

….

- E questo era Isabella Swan, e il progresso del loro nuovo singolo, "Smile", quella canzone meravigliosa! (Y esa fue Isabella Swan, y el adelanto de su nuevo single, "Smile", ¡que maravillosa canción!)- alabó el entrevistador, mientras Is, la vocalista de Phoenix Tears se sentaba en el sofá de aquella "sala" en medio del estudio de televisión, y aquel infartante chico de suaves y atractivas facciones que la esperaba allí sentado, enredaba sus dedos con los suyos, sus ojos azul cielo, ligeramente cubiertos por su cabello azabache brillaban llenos de amor y orgullo por su amada Bella, esa mujer que había robado su corazón nada mas conocerla. Alec Vulturi había caído rendido ante aquella joven americana en la primera ocasión en que el y sus hermanos compartieron escenario con ella; su fuerza, su rebeldía, su humor sarcástico, ese corazón que podía ser rosa y espina a la vez, que si lo merecías podía sanar tus heridas, y amarte sin limite, pero si lo dañabas o intentabas aprisionar te decía "ahí tienes la puta puerta, aquí nadie te esta deteniendo", fue esa independencia, esa libertad que Isabella era, lo que Alec amó desde el primer momento, ella le parecía mas una fuerza implacable y hermosamente salvaje de la naturaleza que una simple mortal- forse questa canzone è stata ispirata ... no, perché l'uomo splendido accanto a te? (tal vez esta canción fue inspirada... no se, ¿por el esplendido hombre que tienes a tu lado?)- prosiguio el hombre, acercandole a Bella el microfono.

- Sì, David, lui è la mia ispirazione per questo nuovo album, il mio album precedente ha parlato di crepacuore, e abuso di fiducia, c'erano molte lacrime su quel album, tuttavia, questo sarà il contrario, le canzoni avranno più divertente, romantico, sarà permeato tutto ... Come dirlo?(si, David, el es mi inspiracion en este nuevo disco, mi anterior album hablaba sobre desamor, y abuso de confianza, habia muchas lagrimas sobre aquel disco, en cambio, en este sera todo lo contrario, tendra canciones mas divertidas, romanticas, estara impregnado de toda... ¿como decirlo?)- Bella se detuvo un momento en busca de la correcta definicion, algo que sus fans amaban de ella, nunca llevaba un discurso preparado, era toda frescura.

- di tutto il miele che trasuda questa coppia, forse? oh, e la coppia fare l'amore, voglio dire, sono incantevoli. Avranno anche dei bei bambini (de toda la miel que esta pareja derrocha, tal vez? oh, como adoro la pareja que hacen, lo digo en serio, son encantadores. Ademas, tendran unos hijos hermosos)- dijo, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara levemente, mientras Alec apretaba sus dedos entrelazados, sonriendo encantado.

-De hecho hay algo que hace ya un tiempo quiero hacer- dijo Alec, dejando de lado su lengua materna- Isabella Marie Swan- Bella jadeó al verle arrodillarse frente a ella y sacar un pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro de su bolsillo- ¿me harias el grandisimo honor de casarte conmigo, haciendome el hombre mas feliz del mundo, asi como yo dedicare cada dia de mi vida a hacerte feliz, para acercarme al menos un poco cada dia a ser merecedor de ese amor que me entregas a cada segundo?- al terminar de decir esas palabras, descubrió el anillo, un hermoso anillo de oro con un enorme diamante, tal vez demasiado ostentoso para una amante de la simplicidad como Isabella, pero ella no podia pensar en nada mas que en las hermosas palabras de su novio.

-¡Si! ¡Si, mil veces si!- medio gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro que se levanto, y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire, loco de emocion, mientras el publico estallaba en aplausos. Una vez los pies de Bella tocaron el suelo nuevamente, Alec Vulturi colocó aquella sortija en el dedo de su amada, y esta se lanzó a sus labios, eufórica, para luego separarse avergonzada, al oir el "AWWWWWW" de todo el publico presente.

-Bella...- susurró un chico de broniceos cabellos, mientras salinas lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas, observando a aquella chica a la que una vez el decepciono y lastimo tan horriblemente, viendo a traves de esa pantalla en su living a la mujer que era la mujer de sus sueños, y el la perdió por imbecil, por ciego, por cobarde. Ella iba a casarse con otro y el no podia dejar de llorar. Luego observó la sonrisa de Is, como ahora le gustaba que la llamaran, esa sonrisa, dulce, sincera y enamorada que tantas veces le habia brindado a él, y aun entre sus lagrimas sonrió, porque tarde aprendió a amar, pero algo aprendió muy bien, amar es desear la felicidad de esa persona especial, aun si esa felicidad no se encuentra a nuestro lado.

FIN

OH POR DIOS! Si, lo se, soy muy cruel :( no lo puedo evitar jaja ^^

De todos modos ( no es algo que este confirmando, ni nada, aviso) estuve pensando en hacer una segunda parte de esto, pero ya veremos que tan bien le va a esta primera parte :)

Bueno, aqui acaba este pequeño relato que se me ocurrio de la nada hace unas semanillas, quiero darles mil pero miiiil gracias a todas las lectoras, ya sea que me hayan dejado esos reviews que, les juro, me alegraban el dia y me dejaban con una super sonrisa, o que simplemente leyeron esta historia, se tomaron ese tiempito para prestarle atencion y les gustó y la siguieron silenciosamente, que a fin de cuentas para eso es, es lo principal, que lean y pues, que les guste, les entretenga, los relaje, y que al final les deje algo, no? Algun pequeño ¿consejillo, tal vez? O una perspectiva diferente, que se yo, bueno, eso, gracias por leerme :)

Muchos abrazos y bendiciones )O(


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Como estan? ^^ acabo de comenzar a subir la secuela de este fic, espero que les guste! Saludos! ^^


End file.
